


[Art] Monkey Around

by justira



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Art, F/M, Fan Art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justira/pseuds/justira
Summary: Chapter 1 is the sketch. Chapter 2 will be the finished coloured piece.





	[Art] Monkey Around

**Author's Note:**

> **Title** : Monkey Around  
>  **Fandom** : Final Fantasy IX  
>  **Characters/Pairings** : Garnet and Zidane  
>  **Rating** : G!  
>  **Notes** : I drew this to for [[lj]wheatear](http://wheatear.livejournal.com/) for submitting her [FANTASTIC Quina drabble](http://community.livejournal.com/ff_100/10820.html) to last week's [[lj]ff_100"](a%20href=) theme, FFIX: The roads we walk. I said I'd draw something for everyone who entered, and so this is the first of those. She asked for "Zidane monkeying around". To me, anything involving his tail counts, so I hope this is okay ^^;
> 
> I am REALLY proud of this one. It was also done entirely in tablet, and I'm just ecstatic that my tablet control seems to be improving so much. I also managed to not completely mangle a fairly unusual pose for Zidane. The hands and feet I'm especially proud of, and Garnet's hair. I'm (as always) less proud of the fabric, but at least it's not awful! There's still plenty of flaws, but overall I'm extremely pleased with my progress =D

  
  



End file.
